


Summer holiday.

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Thursday 2nd July , 

Seb woke up a little after seven AM it was already a warm start to the day and he was excited they were heading to the beach that day and taking his cousins with them he couldn't wait to see Rosie and Sophie the family joke was that Seb had a bit of a crush on Sophie but at fifteen Seb was more interested in a girl called Rachel in his German class.

Seb was due to turn sixteen in November and was taking his GCSEs the next summer he planned on going to university to study mechanical engineering as he loved cars and fixing them even at fifteen Seb could drive any car but only off road.

Aaron heard Seb on the stairs and smiled at his eldest son he was surprised that Seb was awake so early on the first morning of the summer holidays.

"Morning pops what's for breakfast?." He asked stretching his arms above his head and scratching under his chin.

"Pancakes and fruit as it's the first day of the holidays." Aaron said as he spoke Niall appeared yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy I'm sleepy." He whined and Aaron nodded "you're up early baby you feeling okay?." Aaron asked putting a hand onto Niall's forehead he felt cool but his eyes looked bloodshot and his nose was sniffly.

"I'm just tired daddy had fun yesterday though." Niall replied.

2.30pm Whitby Bay.

Aaron watched as Niall gingerly clambered around the rocks while Seb and Robert scrambled higher up searching for crabs and other sea creatures suddenly Niall stopped and burst into tears and Aaron walked over and saw that Niall had slipped on some weed and had cut himself on a sharp section of rock the cut wasn't big but Niall was sobbing and Aaron helped him down and back over to their blanket and cleaned him up and Niall was soon back playing on the sand.

9.00pm Home.

Aaron carried Niall into the house the youngest was asleep but needed to wake up and have a shower as he was covered in sand and Aaron knew he wouldn't sleep without cleaning up first.

"Niall buddy you need to wake up and have a shower buddy you're very sandy bud." He said softly.


	2. Spanish adventures.

Aaron watched as Niall happily slept on Robert's shoulder they were on their way to Spain to stay with Robert's gran Annie who had a house in Spain Robert had stayed with her when he had been kicked out by his dad when he was nineteen.

Seb was sat on Robert's other side reading Harry Potter and listening to his iPod, Robert smiled at his eldest son and focused back on his own book Aaron was sat across from them and as the plane descended into Malaga airport Seb pulled down the sun shade ready for landing Robert held Niall in his arms on his lap.

When they left the plane Robert carried Niall and Aaron carried their carry on bags and followed Robert carrying nisll while Seb trudged along with them still listening to his music, Robert walked up to the car hire desk to pick up the keys to the car he had hired for their ten day holiday.

When they reached the home of Annie Seb got out of the car and pressed the buzzer to open the gate to where her house was, Aaron was tired and yawned when they saw Annie come out to greet them. as Robert kissed Annie on the cheeks Niall woke up and began to cry rubbing his eyes he was so tired after waking up early to get to the airport.

"Oh bubba come here." Aaron said and lifted Niall out of his child seat and into his arms holding him tightly against his chest and rubbing Niall's back.


	3. Niall's Story.

Niall James Sugden Dingle hadn't had the best start to life he had been born into a family that was fractured at best and he ended up taking the worst of his parents anger and he suffered mistreatment at their hands he was left alone in the basement of the house when he was bad enough he was kept away from school because of the beatings he had recieved, when he was nine years old Niall was finally rescued and placed into the foster care system but he had run away one night and was found wandering the streets of Leeds in the pouring rain by Robert and that was how Niall had become the younger son of Robert and Aaron Sugden Dingle and a younger brother to Seb.

Niall was very thin and small for his age when he first joined the family and he also would cower if he heard raised voices and he had also wet the bed when he first arrived but that had recently stopped and so had his nightmares that his mother was going to come and take him away again.

Seb had become very protective of Niall straight away when he had first come home and he often stood up for Niall if someone bullied the younger lad about anything.

Robert was very proud of Seb for how well he had handled having a brother especially one with the complex difficulties that Niall appeared to have not long after he arrived into the family Niall was diagnosed with autism and developmental delay meaning he had a mental age of a four year old and as a result his speech had been slower and slightly stuttered.

As Niall got older his differences would manifest themselves in so many different ways and some became more complex, Robert had the patience of a saint when it came to dealing with Niall's meltdowns as did Aaron and Seb.

Some weeks after Niall joined the family Seb had some mates round to celebrate his birthday and one of them took exception to Niall being a part of the celebration and told him loudly that babies weren't allowed and shut the living room door in Niall's face Seb who had been upstairs grabbing blankets and cushions heard Niall sobbing and came running back downstairs seeing his brother in distress Seb crouched down to his level and asked what had happened.

"Dan mean said Niall no allowed to play as he baby." Niall sobbed and Seb simply lifted Niall into his arms balancing him on his hip and stroked his back he hated it when anyone upset Niall let alone one of his friends Dan had no right to speak to Niall like that and Seb shook with silent anger.

Walking into the kitchen Seb approached Robert and Aaron who were sat at the table talking quietly and passed a now calmed down Niall to Robert.

"Dad I need you to have a chat with Dan he's just been very mean to Niall and I know he's my friend but I can't do it I'm too upset and angry right now and it's my birthday and I want Niall to be a part of it I always have had him at all my parties and sleepovers he's my brother could you try and get Dan to understand?." Seb asked Aaron who nodded and headed into the living room while Seb stayed with Robert and Niall.

"Hey little man shall I get you some of your special ice cream with rainbow sprinkles?." Seb asked Niall trying to distract him from the slightly raised voices in the living room it sounded like Rich and James were standing up for Niall and turning on Dan who was still trying to defend himself about what he had said about Niall.

Five minutes later Dan appeared and pulled on his trainers and hoodie and without a backward glance left the house slamming the door which made Niall jump and fresh tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"Oh bubba shhh it's okay he's gone now mean old Dan has gone and don't worry I won't let him come here anymore." Seb said and Niall reached out to Seb wanting a cuddle with his big strong brother.

After that disastrous sleep over Seb barely saw Dan and when he did he stayed silent Dan had been his best friend since forever before Niall came into Sebs life and Seb had realised that he had become jealous of Niall because Seb couldn't or didn't want to hang out with him on their own as much anymore he wanted to include Niall as much as possible to let Niall have as normal a childhood as he could before he started secondary school.

One afternoon Seb had taken Niall to the park to try and burn off some of his relentless energy and Dan was there with some of his other friends boys that were older than Dan boys Dan was keen to impress.

"Oh look it's Seb and his baby brat of a brother who wets himself." Dan mocked and Seb simply ignored Dan and headed over to the swings holding tight to Niall's hand and then lifting him into one of the safe baby swings and starting to push him Seb knew Niall loved to swing they had one installed in his bedroom at home and it seemed to calm some of Niall's more extreme behaviour.

"Leave us alone Dan I told you at school last week that I won't stop taking care of Niall he's my little brother and I don't like to see him hurt or in pain now if you don't mind I am busy." Seb said and Dan just stalked off leaving his mates to carry on taking the Mick out of Seb and Niall.

As they walked home sometime later Seb heard a voice and turned around and then he was out cold on the ground and Dan was stood over him meanwhile Niall had screamed and was being held back from trying to help his brother he fought hard to get away and eventually the lad holding him lost his grip and Niall ran off heading towards home.

"Dada Papa Seb hurt." Niall kept repeating when he reached Bramble Cottage and hammered on the door Robert could see something was very wrong when he opened the door and Niall was stood alone shaking and with soaked pants in the porch.

"Where's Seb?." Robert asked and Niall repeated what he had been shouting all the way home and Roberts eyes went wide.

"Okay come on let's go and find him." He said and Niall nodded and whimpered as Robert shouted for Aaron and some more wee leaked out he grabbed his already wet crotch and tried to stop anymore from escaping.

Robert asked Aaron to clean Niall up and then to ring the police.

Several hours later,

Robert was sat on the sofa with Niall asleep in his arms the little boy had been terrified after seeing Seb being attacked and had wet himself three times and was wearing a pull up under his pajamas, Seb was on the other sofa with Aaron trying to stay awake he had a black eye and several nasty looking bruises on his upper back and chest but the main concern was was the concussion from the blow to his face that Seb had recieved.

Dan had been arrested and was being questioned by the officers in charge of the case with his parents after it was made clear that the assault hadn't been intended for Seb but for Niall.

"Seb you feeling okay mate?." Aaron asked and Seb shook his head as the colour drained out of his face and Aaron grabbed the bowl from beside him making sure it was well under Sebs chin as he threw up.

"That's it buddy just breathe mate just breathe." Aaron soothed rubbing Sebs heaving back and talked to him in a calm voice a comforting calm voice.

"Sorry daddy Aaron." Seb whimpered as more vomit streamed from his mouth and nose.

Niall was worried about Seb he had got hurt defending him and he felt so bad for his brother.


	4. Niall gets sick.

Niall was fast asleep when Robert opened his door and stepped into his room he could smell the faint odour of stale urine and sighed it was obvious that Niall had wet the bed during the night.

"Niall buddy it's time to get up mate got school today buddy." Robert said gently shaking Niall's shoulder as he did so Robert noticed that Niall was quite warm under his fingers as Niall slowly started to wake up and when he did he burst into tears.

"Daddy I accident im sowwi." He sobbed and Robert sighed and shook his head as he lifted Niall into his arms and kissed the blond haired boy on the forehead before resting his hand on it to feel how warm he was, gathering Niall closer despite his wet nappy and trousers Robert left the room and carried him down to the family bathroom.

"Now then bubba do you need to potty?." Robert asked and smiled when Niall nodded and quickly removed the soaked trousers and pull up before sitting Niall down on the toilet and he winced as Niall grunted and cried as his bowels emptied and then he heard the distinct sound of wee hitting water as well and nodded before cleaning Niall up when he was done.

"Does anything hurt sweetheart?." Robert asked and he winced when Niall pointed to his throat head and stomach.

"I think you've got a nasty bug haven't you no school for you today I can see that you were telling the truth last night now I'm sorry you feel so horrible love." Robert whispered and Niall just sobbed quietly as Robert put him in a clean pull up and stripped off his pajama top leaving Niall in just his pull up to try and cool him down, grabbing the thermometer Robert slipped it into Niall's mouth and waited for the beep.

Aaron meanwhile was downstairs having breakfast with Seb before the fifteen year old headed off to school.

"Morning Rob morning Ni why aren't you dressed?." Aaron asked when they appeared and Robert explained that Niall was sick and wouldnt be going to school until at least Friday if he was lucky.

After Seb had left for school and Aaron for work Niall settled down on the sofa to watch some movies he managed to fall into a uneasy sleep catching up on the sleep he'd lost through his disturbed night and early morning.

Robert wrote some of his reports and emailed them into school he was head of Maths at Hotten Academy and Aaron was head of Physical Education.

Seb was currently in year ten at Hotten and was in the middle of taking his fast track GCSEs and mock GCSEs he was due to turn sixteen in November and was planning a big sleepover to celebrate.

As the day went on Niall began to feel worse his headache started to creep towards a migraine and his stomach was worse than it had been that morning causing him to miss most of his favourite movies because he was stuck in the bathroom having diarrhea.

When Seb got home Niall was just sipping on a cup of blackcurrant flavour dioralyte and looking pale as a ghost he was still feeling sick but hadn't thrown up yet but his tummy really wasn't happy.

Poor Niall had a rough night with Robert getting up to take care of him by Wednesday Niall seemed to be over the worst or so they thought when Aaron woke up to the sound of someone getting sick.

Aaron's POV.

I woke up to the sound of someone running along the landing and then the tell tale sound of them throwing up getting out of bed I went to see who it was.

Knocking on the door I called out. "Ni I thought you were feeling better love?." Niall had come home from school early on Monday with a high temperature and feeling really sick.

"Not Ni papa." Sebs voice croaked and I sighed as I opened the door a pitiful sight met my eyes out eldest son was crouched down holding onto the toilet seat so tight his knuckles were almost white.

"Oh Seb darling." I whispered and crouched down behind him stroking his back.

"Do you think it's just stress love?." I asked and Seb shook his head "no I feel really sick daddy." He whimpered and I sighed it looked like he had picked up Niall's bug.

After about half an hour Seb stopped being sick and flopped back exhausted into my arms I flushed the toilet and then helped him stand while he cleaned his teeth and then took his temperature, "38.4 quite high but not too much to worry about right now bet you feel pretty crappy though am I right?." I asked and Seb nodded leaning on my shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Come on let's get you back to bed love you need some more sleep when is your next exam love?." I asked and Seb whispered "13.30 I have to take this one it's very important." He croaked as we made our way to his room and I tucked him back into bed making sure he had water and that his bin was beside the bed should he need to.be sick again.

After he had fallen asleep I headed back to bed and found Robert waiting for me a worried look on his.face.

"Everything okay?." He asked sleepily and I shook my head "no Sebs picked up Niall's tummy bug he's pretty miserable Rob." I said and Robert sighed "he probably doesn't know what to do with himself he never gets Ill and of he does its normally only allergies." Robert said and I nodded closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

I groaned as the alarm went off a few hours later and I heard Robert getting up to sort Niall out who seemed much better and wanted to go back to school I looked him over and eventually agreed and he was very happy.

I checked on Seb before I headed downstairs and saw that he had been sick again in the night and was curled up in a ball in bed I put the palm of my hand onto his forehead and then decided to leave him be until after Niall had gone to school with Robert.

As I wandered into the kitchen I smiled at Niall who was happily munching on his toast and jam butter smeared halfway round his mouth.

At ten to eight Robert asked Niall to put his shoes on and to have a last minute wee before they left for school Niall had no modesty and went for a big wee with the downstairs bathroom door wide open.

"Bye Daddy love you." He said when he had washed his hands and secured his belt and Robert kissed me goodbye he had already phoned Seb in sick and told my deputy head of department that I wouldn't be in that day.

As I climbed the stairs to check on Seb I heard the toilet flush and he appeared hand resting on his stomach.

"Oh love why didn't you shout me?." I asked and Seb shook his head "no time it wouldn't wait I was desperate." He said and it dawned on me he hadn't thrown up he'd been having some diarrhea it sounded like.

"Feeling any better you poor thing?." I asked as I helped him back into bed and tucked his duvet round his bare slim shoulders.


	5. Daddy gets sick.

Robert gently pushed open their bedroom door and sighed at how pale Aaron was he smiled softly as he spotted Liam asleep beside his poorly Daddy Liam had been ill earlier in the week and so had Louis but they had soon recovered but clearly Aaron had come down with something nasty.

"Hey sweetheart feeling any better you poor thing?." Robert asked as Aaron slowly woke up from his slumber and then coughed hard as he sat up his nose was red and shiny and he just looked miserable, Robert sat down beside his suffering husband and kissed his warm forehead.

"Not really I feel terrible my head hurts and my stomach feels a little off too I don't like being sick Rob." Aaron whispered his voice cracking as his throat was so sore from coughing.

Robert picked up Aaron's night-time water glass and held it steady as he had a couple of gulps and then lay down again pulling Liam against him Liam woke up at the movement and started to cry.

"Oh bubba come here did mean daddy hurt you?." Robert asked gently lifting Liam into his arms rocking the little boy as he spoke Liam hid his face into Robert's shoulder as Robert rubbed his back and whispered softly to him to try and soothe him.

Aaron had fallen asleep again and Robert carried Liam out of their room and into his room and laid him down on the changing table.

Liam wriggled on the table and Robert realised he needed a wee turning his back he let Liam wet his nappy in privacy before changing him and getting him dressed.

Liam was quiet all day and then had a lot of tears and diarrhea before bed he was in some pain as well and Robert remembered that he'd had pizza at a party the day before and that Liam was lactose intolerant.


End file.
